


Final Thoughts

by MoonyMcMoon



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Outer Space, Portal - Freeform, Portal 2 - Freeform, Portal 2 Spoilers, Post-Portal 2, Sad, Sad Ending, Wheatley POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMcMoon/pseuds/MoonyMcMoon
Summary: Wheatley can't help but wonder what would of happened if he didn't do what he did.-A Wheatley pov. short, kinda sad. This is a bit of spoiler for the game but not a ton. I cried writing this.
Relationships: Chell/Wheatley (Portal)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Final Thoughts

_Ah, space. A vast expansion of stars, planets, more stars, a few asteroids, oh and did I mention stars? There is a LOT of the bloody things out here. I mean that’s pretty expected isn’t it? You wouldn’t believe the beautiful images of the colors…but I suppose human eyes might not see that… still I could describe it to you._

Wheatley gave an equivalent sigh looking out into the abyss of exploding gas and fancy patterns. He was imagining a conversation with the human again. He always did this when he started to get lonely or bored. He would always plan out the conversation the same way. The human and him together again, and he would tell her what he saw. And she would listen.

_Space is as described from my database, endless, spacious, and very pretty. But what they don’t seem to tell you is that it’s so dull after a few years floating around the orbit of the moon. You wouldn’t expect it to be boring but after the first two years of watching space junk flying past and asteroids nearly destroying you, it gets rather boring._

His damaged optic glanced to the Earth. He stared the planet down sort of hoping he could just be pulled back, safe and sound. What Wheatley would fail to mention that besides his nice little fantasies of talking to the human again, was that he often thought of the human holding him, and not letting go. He felt okay being held by her. She always grabbed him and never left him behind. He would imagine being held in her arms and she listen to him go on.

_Space was great for a while, but love, I wanted to go home. I didn’t want to be out there anymore. I wanted to come home. I don’t know what home is…but I didn’t want to be there. The image of the moon, the Earth, Venus, the sun. I wanted to go home so badly. You know that other little noisy core? The one going on about space. His battery didn’t last long. I didn’t think I’d miss the annoying ‘SPACE’ shouting, but I did. And I was alone again._

He closed his optic. He could somehow already feel her hold him again and pat him soothingly. He never liked humans, never expected himself to get so attached to this one either. But now he was wondering what it was like if he was human. And what it feels like to be held by her as a human. He wondered if it’d be a warm feeling. Not like overheating or how hot the metal got from the sun’s flares…but a nice fireplace warm? A gentle heating lamp maybe. What it would be like to touch someone. He knew about touch, yes, he can feel just as he was sentient. But it wasn’t the same.

_I wonder if you ever thought about space. Did you ever think about space? I suppose when we were together, we both thought of the Surface, but not space… I wonder if you’d like it. Of course, you’d get to go willingly, but still would you have liked to see it?_

Wheatley opened his cracked optic again, looking straight at Earth. He daydreamed a lot this way. Thinking of conversations and imaging a different life. What would it had been like if he’d let her go like they planned? What would it felt like to get to come with her too? He wonders what it would have been like to not feel relief and power and anger all at once when he took control of that facility. Why did she never notice he was hurting after GLaDOS crushed him. Or how he sparked. She never bothered to ask. Then again, she didn’t speak. He can’t blame her for that. He himself never aimed attention at it…the concern would have been nice though. Maybe he wanted the comfort, was that bad?

_Did you even like me? Did you ever think I was helpful before? Or that I was even remotely clever? You trusted me the whole time, did you ever expected me to do what I did? Did I annoy you like I annoy everyone else? Did you even listen when I talked? Well you had to some, the directions I had to give you… but did you **listen**?_

Wheatley couldn’t cry. Really, he can’t he’s just an intelligent core. There wouldn’t be tears, but he felt a dull ache within his wiring. But If he were human, he was sure he’d start sobbing. That was the appropriate response to this feeling. The feeling of being alone, sad, regretful, full of guilt. Space probably would have just made it boil up to nothing.

 _“I want to go home.”_ He whimpered out to no one.

Absolutely no one.

_“I want to go home, I’m so sorry.”_

Never in Wheatley’s entire creation did he ever wanted to be human, than in that moment. Whether that he can simply project the crying humans so often do, or to just be dead already and not have to suffer this boring beautiful scenery anymore.

_“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I want to tell you that, I’m sorry.”_

He couldn’t be sure why, as there wasn’t an official way for him to return, but he had often recited his apology monologue to her. Making changes, not to ramble off, just to apologize and _mean_ it. Even if she never forgave him, he wanted her to at least acknowledge that he did feel bad. He felt more than bad though. He felt horrid. He felt ashamed and…so very stupid.

_“SHE was right. I am a moron. I was built to be a moron. I was built to be useless and pathetic.”_ He whimpered again.

_“I’m sorry of all the cores you’d ever have to have met you met the stupidest, and annoying one.”_

**WARNING! 10% battery remaining, please connect to charge. 30 minutes, remain.**

Wheatley felt a mix of fear and relief. The relief of being free from this endless punishment, but the fear of when his battery died. They did warn him of Android Hell… and he was afraid. He’d much prefer there be nothing at all, ceasing to exist.

**WARNING! 8% battery remaining, please connect to charge. 15 minutes, remain.**

She’s holding tight. She is rocking the both of them back and forth slowly, in an open field. She doesn’t speak but she is humming. A familiar and comforting tune. Despite it not being words it is comforting.

**WARNING! 1% battery remaining, please connect to charge. 20 seconds, remain.**

“I’m so sorry, love. I’m so sorry.”

And as his optic closed, he only had three words flash before him.

“ _It’s okay, Apple._ ”


End file.
